moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivian Tapp
Dame Vivian Tapp was the Knight-Prioress of the Holy Order of the Light's Vigilants, or The Radiant Vigil for short. She chose Compassion as her primary virtue, an indication of the type of lifestyle she chose to live—a lifestyle further exemplified by the postnomial granted to her upon her knighthood: the Gracious. Appearance Golden curls rested atop Vivian Tapp's head, spilling around her face and framing her visage. Sometimes, they were pulled back out of her face, but usually, she allowed them to do as they pleased, twisting and coiling every which way. Her body type was average. She was slim—not waspish, but attractive—and her form was graced with subtle yet elegant curves that were often (though not always) hidden beneath her plate armor. She was not one to flaunt her body; she preferred to keep the secrets of her figure away from prying eyes. If she allowed you to see what lay under her attire, she must have trusted you very much. You wouldn't betray that trust if you knew what was good for you. Her skin was pale, and it carried no natural blemishes on its ivory surface aside from the few freckles that ran across her form. More condensed freckles dotted her high-boned cheeks and petite nose, giving further vivacity to the already lively grey-green eyes that rested just above. A faint scar cut around the left side of her face, starting just above the end of her eyebrow and gliding down around her eye, then stopping when it reached the bottom of her cheekbone. This scar had a story behind it, but it was not one she often told. Clasping her cloak around her neck was a simple-looking pin. Its base was golden and round, and a silver Naaru design was etched on the front. Personality Vivian was an intelligent woman, and she made no effort to hide it. She could be a bit outspoken at times, but she had a heart of gold, and she didn't particularly enjoy verbal conflict. When it came to defending what she believed was right, she could be quite tenacious, but offending people was not something that she could easily forgive herself for. Cross her first, however, and she wouldn't hesitate to retaliate with due force. Accent Her voice carried a faint hint of her former accent from Lordaeron. Although it had been diminished to nigh nonexistence over her many years spent either in Stormwind or serving the Argent Crusade, it was not entirely gone. Every once in a while, the trained ear may have been able to pick up on the small flourishes of the tongue that hinted at her northern origins. History Life in Lordaeron Vivian Tapp was born twenty-six years ago to a middle class couple of Capital City: Raymond and Lucia Tapp. She grew up a good, hearty life; she was spared the hardships of poverty as well as the greed of wealth. Her childhood was brightened by friendship, dampened by sadness, and enlightened by education, just as would be expected. Since a young age, she had dreamed of becoming a mage of the Kirin Tor. Though her parents were not poor, the cost of being educated in Dalaran was a difficult one; it took a lot for them to put their daughter through school when she was old enough to begin lessons. In her mid teens, however, as she was visiting home for a short while, sickness spread throughout much of Lordaeron, infecting many of its citizens. The afflicted died, and they soon rose again as shambling corpses. The Scourge struck Lordaeron hard, shattering Vivian's teenage years and shocking her with harsh reality. Finishing school in Dalaran was no longer an option. Her parents were slain when the Traitor Prince returned to Capital City, slaughtering its residents and raising them to fight in his army. A neighbor of Vivian's managed to help her and a handful of her friends escape unnoticed, but when said neighbor went back to rescue more of the children, he was caught and killed. Vivian had developed a romantic interest with a boy of her age, but he was one of the many unable to be saved. Seeking Refuge Vivian and her friends fled south, managing to find a group of fishermen kind enough to take the refugees with them as they sailed for Stormwind. Vivian was most certainly not a boat person, but she struggled through the journey and arrived safely at her destination. She and her friends managed to find work at various points around the city; they shared their incomes with each other and shared living quarters to get by. Vivian, looking to avenge her fallen loved ones and determined to prevent similar tragedies from occurring to others, sought someone who could teach her the ways of a Paladin. Rather than push her away from the Light, Vivian's experience with the Scourge drew her closer to it. Faith became something of a trusty companion. Becoming a Paladin She found a woman in her mid-to-late forties who was willing to take Vivian under her wing. It was from her that the young woman learned how to wield the powers of the Light, so that she could vanquish the beings that murdered her family and lay to rest the poor souls who were tormented by undeath. The Third War came to a close, and years passed as Vivian continued her arduous training. She proved herself quite adept with a shield and sword, as well as with healing, which she grew rather fond of. When it was time to go to Northrend, Vivian was in her early twenties. She signed up without hesitation to join the Argent Crusade, and her years of hard work came to fruition. She fought in many difficult battles and lost many friends—some of whom were her dear ones from Lordaeron, who had chosen their own paths and taken up arms against Arthas as well. In the end, victory was won, and Vivian came out of the war with a certain experience and hardiness that she did not possess in times past—along with a formidable scar across the side of her face, earned during a particularly hard fight in Icecrown that she abstained from talking about to most people. She remained loyal to the Argent Crusade, choosing to stay neutral rather than rejoining the Alliance. At the same time, that is not to say that she was inactive in times of war. She did what she could to heal the wounded, though she refused to actively fight in open Horde-versus-Alliance war. Recent Times She did not know what happened to her parents, but she suspected that they were slain at some point during one of the many battles of Northrend. However, she did not overlook the possibility that they could be Forsaken serving Sylvanas. That thought haunted a plethora of her dreams at night. Eventually, she discovered the fate of her mother, but she did not often speak of it, and she remained clueless in terms of her father's fate. She eventually rejoined the Alliance, casting aside her neutrality, and became a knight of the Silver Hand. Her time under the Silver Hand Arch-chapter came to an end, but she never forgot her roots. She moved on to take up a different cause: the work of the Radiant Vigil. Death On October 14, just weeks after the initial assault on Argus, Vivian returned to Azeroth to visit her dearest friend, Issabeia Dufaud, as well as to lay low for a little while, as she had attracted unwanted attention from the Legion during her time on Argus. For her safety, she was sent back to Azeroth, but the Legion has eyes everywhere; later that night, while spending time reconnecting with Issabeia, Vivian was assassinated. She was buried a short distance from the Dufaud residence, and her murder remains unsolved. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Radiant Vigil Category:Paladins Category:Deceased